Finding Carrie
by Bookworm1986
Summary: Because Indigo asked. Drunken Quinn blurting out his feelings. With added Max and Virgil. T for swearing and minor mention of sex.


Disclaimer - I do not own Homeland or Bridget Jones. That pleasure belongs to Showtime & Helen Fielding (and whoever has the film rights!). No copyright infringement or money making scheme intended. This is purely for reading enjoyment.

A/N PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

Indigo asked nicely so I am giving it a go, but I'm not a C/Q shipper. Because of that, I'm not sure I can properly do Quinn justice in this respect, but hope it's not too bad.

I have tried to write "drunken" as best as I can...

Anyway, here goes nothing...

* * *

Max told them it was a bad idea. Bridget Jones had been put in the dvd player and put on. They'd been listening to Quinn talk about Carrie most of the night. Max told them the soundtrack to this movie alone would have an effect. But he was the sober one who found himself overruled and now had a drunken and emotional sniper leaning on his sholder as "All by myself" blasted out the surround sound.

"Maxi, I don't wannabee alll bimysellf", Quinn pleads.

Max pats Quinn's sholder awkwardly.

* * *

"Hollidaay weeekendd", Virgil smirks, wiggling his eyebrows. He quickly stops at the look on Quinn's face.

"Whhy shhee lisstenin to him furrr anywaay. Whhyoo no lisstenn to Darccy!", Quinn angrily bangs his fist on the table, frustrated.

"Nooooo! Nooooo!", Quinn continues to shout at the TV, as Bridget goes off on her weekend holiday with Daniel. "He's thhe enemee! No shagginn the enemee!

Max looks at Quinn. He gets the feeling they're not talking about Bridget anymore.

"Call her, then", Max tells Quinn.

Max can see Quinn trying to focus on him. He looks shocked as if this never occurred to him.

Virgil stares at Max with a look of disbelief, "hee caan't calll herr, yoo idiott! Shhees nott reaal."

"Yess, shhee iss!", Quinn narrows his bleary eyes at Virgil.

Max just manages to contain his laughter at the stupified look on Virgil's face.

"Call her", Max repeats to Quinn.

Quinn lifts up his phone scrolling through his contacts, apparently contemplating it before swiping the screen to lock it and throwing it down.

"I caan't!", Quinn replies.

"Quinn, if you don't tell Carrie how you feel, how will she know? She's oblivious at the best of times."

"I just caan't. Shhee nevar heaars eeven whhen shhee is lisstenin", Quinn says sounding defeated.

Virgil gasps as he finally realises who they are talking about.

* * *

"Seee. Hees brokken yoor haart" , Quinn shhouts angrily at the screen, as Bridget finds Daniel with another woman. "I wwouldn't braake it. I wwould tresurr it and luvv yoo", he adds, quietly and sadly.

Max shakes his head sadly at Quinn. He can't make him phone her.

* * *

"Outof reaaaach sho faaar...", Virgil sang loudly along.

"Virgil, shut it", Max warns him.

"No! Yoo shhut it", Virgil responds, glaring at Max and leaning over to give him a shove.

Max shakes his head, "and you call me stupid."

"Whhaat urryou talking...", Virgil stops and looks at Quinn. "Sorry", Virgil sheepishly says to Quinn.

Quinn breaks down into sobs. Virgil takes a moment before pulling his pal into a hug. Max decides something ice cold and comforting is needed. He goes to get them.

* * *

Max come back into the sitting room and hands the bowls of ice cream to Virgil and Quinn.

"Fuurr Chrisstsake, kiss himm! fucking kisss himm!", Quinn shouts at the TV as Bridget finally has Darcy all alone in her flat.

Max looks down and sees Quinn's phone on the floor and reaches down to pick it up.

"Whoo cares whhat paantees yoorwaaring?", Virgil indignantly shouts, as Bridget inexplicably leaves Mark Darcy in her sitting room to go and change.

"Noooo!", Virgil shouts, as Quinn openly weeps. "Whhatyou do thhat for?"

Max looks up to see that Mark Darcy has apparently read something horrible about himself in Bridget's diary and fled the scene.

"Seee, all thhem times yoodidnt lisstenn. Yoo betterr hope he will", Quinns yells, angry at Bridget for messing things up.

* * *

"Fassterr, FASSTERR!", Quinn and Virgil both yell at the TV as Bridget runs through streets half naked, after Darcy.

Max looks back down again at Quinn's phone in shock.

Virgil and Quinn let out a whoop of joy as Bridget and Darcy kiss. Quinn's joy is short lived as he becomes emotional again.

"Shees nevar goin to heaar me is shhee?"

Virgil pulled his pal into another hug.

Max couldn't agree with that as he looked at Quinn then back at Quinn's phone, for a third time. Max thinks she must have heard him since he accidently phoned her.


End file.
